bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
German
' German' is the official language of Germany, and one of the official languages of the countries of Austria and Switzerland. Appearances in The Big Bang Theory Howard and Sheldon can cite or use German words or short phrases. *In "The Hamburger Postulate" (S1E05) Howard describes Leonard's and Leslie's sex as "eine kleine bang-bang Musik" : ::Howard: The blogospheres are buzzin' with news of you and Leslie Winkle making „Eine kleine bang-bang Musik“. :Literaly, this phrase means "a little bang-bang music". It is probably a humorous wordplay on the German „Eine kleine Nachtmusik“ (literally "a little serenade" in English), the widely known name of Serenade No. 13 by Austrian composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. *In "The Pancake Batter Anomaly" (S1E11), it is shown that Sheldon did not know German well at the age of 15, but he can remember and recite short German phrases. He tells Penny about him becoming sick in the German city Heidelberg: ::Sheldon: Anyway, the housekeeper in the faculty residence didn't speak any English. When I finally managed to convince her I was sick, she said, "Möchtest du eine Darmspülung?" ::Penny: What does that mean? ::Sheldon: Based on what happened next, I assume it means, "Would you like an enema?" *In "The Barbarian Sublimation" (S2E03) Penny tries to communicate with a German online gamer using poor German: ::Penny: Fritz, I need you at my side. I don't know German. Flanken Sie,'' flanken Sie!' :::(Note: "Sie" is German for "you" formally, and to correctly say "Flank!" she should have said "Flankieren Sie''!". "'''''Flankieren" in German is the verb used if you attack from the side in fighting or warfare situations such as game and ' Flanken'is passing a high and long ball in soccer) *In "The Maternal Congruence" (S3E11) Sheldon tries to comfort Leonard who is upset about his parents' divorce using the German word "Weltschmerz": ::Sheldon: The Germans have a term for what you're feeling: Weltschmerz. It means the depression that arises from comparing the world as it is to a hypothetical, idealised world. *In "The Terminator Decoupling' (S2E17), when Howard tries to hit on Summer Glau, he mentions source of the word "pumpernickel" is from German words, to which Summer Glau has no interets at all: ::Howard: And did you know the word "pumpernickel" comes from the German words "pumper" and "nickel", which loosely translates to "fart goblin"? ::Summer Glau: No, I didn't. *In "The Beta Test Initiation" (S5E14), Sheldon and Amy try to make an episode of "Fun with Flags" in German, but their German language are terribly poor. : ::Sheldon: Guten Tag, das Youtube.'' Ich bin ein 'Bavarian. ::Amy: ''Und ich bin eine Pretzel''. ::Sheldon: ''Und dis'' is Sheldon Cooper Presents: Fun ... ::Amy: '''mit... ::Sheldon: Flags! :: (Note: This phrases are not well translated. Correct is: :: Sheldon: Guten Tag, Youtube. (The article can be omitted.) Ich bin ein Bayer. (Bayer is the tranlation of Bavarian) :: Amy: Und ich bin eine Bretzel. (Bretzel is the translation of pretzel) :: Sheldon: Und dies ist Sheldon Cooper präsentiert: Spaß... :: Amy: mit... :: Sheldon: Flaggen! :: *In "The Re-Entry Minimization" (S6E04), When Bernadette sneezes, Howard responds with "Gesundheit, you OK?" "Gesundheit" is of german origin, literally means "bless you". And the straight translation is "health". *In "The Holographic Excitation" (S6E05), When Leonard dressed himself as Albert Einstein at the Halloween Party, he speaks with "German accent": ::Leonard: Ja, und later she's going to arrest me for goink fashter zen da shpeed of light. : "Ja" is the German for "yes" and "und" is for "and". Also, Leonard pronounces the words "going" (as "goink"), "faster" (as "fashter"), "than" (as "zen"）, "the" (as "da") and "speed" (as "shpeed") with pronunciation style of German. *In "The Weekend Vortex" (S5E19), nearly at the end of the episode, when Howard, Sheldon, Leonard and Raj are sleeping after a wasted weekend, filled with playing the online version of "Star Wars", Howard's mother knocks at the door and shouting that she has searched him everywhere and mentions the German word "verkackte" to describe her anger. Mrs. Wolowitz: ..."I have been to the morgue and the hospital and I have spent the last half hour walking up these "verkackte" stairs!" The German word "verkackt" means literally that shit is laid on something and can be appropriately translated with "fucking". It is a strong swearword, but can also be seen as funny. Category:Languages Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:The Big Bang Theory